Boss Session
The Boss Session is a session of TCP in which the readers take on the role of the collective deity Good Boss. As of february 9th 2018, the Boss Session has been cancelled. Plot Act 1 Part 1 First things first. The collective was looking at nothing, a white, empty expanse. Before they could do anything, they must provide a noun. Many nouns were shouted at the void, the collective settled on red panda-type. They then had to grant the newborn Tiny Cat Person a name. Many names were passed around but the collective eventually settled on Reed. Reed was in the void, floating in the emptiness. The collective then made the world into a huge ocean and created an oil platform underneath Reed. He fell gently to the platform and waited. The collective decided to teach Reed three things; Friendship, Anger, and Reading. Reed was feeling pensive, the only things he had learned were useless. He couldn't do anything with them. The collective then put him in a novelty T-shirt and gave him headphones and a CD player. They then created a colony of marimo moss balls, which floated gently in the water underneath the platform. Behind the platform, another creation rose from the sea. An ominous idol soon loomed over the platform. Reed felt anger emanating from the idol and turned away. Next, a smart car popped into existence. Reed observed the car, wondering if it might be what a friend is. The Collective then gave the cat a pair of booty shorts. They also gave Reed another CD and taught the cat a few more things. Such as music appreciation, speech, rapping, and swimming. A number of turtles popped into existence, so huge that was as if islands were upon their backs. They then created a roller coaster. The collective then created a house for Reed, in the form of an igloo. The collective made a dog. Reed became overjoyed because he now had a friend. The collective spoke, shouting good dog, telling Reed that he is loved and that he can name the dog. Reed named his dog, calling it Megadeath. The collective then introduced themselves as Good Boss. Reed then entered the igloo with his dog. There was a pizza oven on one side. Good Boss decided to make a few things, inside the igloo. A bunk bed, some bean bag chairs, a drumset, and a soundboard. Reed was also taught how to play a rimshot. The TCP limit then rose. Good Boss made their second TCP, and oil-type named Oilsick. They dressed them immediately. In drop crotch jeans, suspenders, a neon-yellow crop top, and some pink boots. The cats met, Reed was super excited but Oilsick could only complain about the not-to regulation elevator. And the lack of safety precautions on the edges of the rig. To calm their cat's fear, Good Boss created handrails all the way around the platform, as a safety precaution. A few things were added as this went on; a security yurt with a golf siren and some floodlights. As night fell, the cats heard a scuttling and skittering sound. From behind the igloo a little creature rose from the sea and walked around the building. It was a little bug thing. Good Boss created a cage to put the bug in and devised a plan to trap it in there. GB created a sultry bug decoy covered in pheremones to attract the bug into the Bug Jail. Oilsick also took position inside the cage, as bait. The bug explored around the platform and eventually spotted Oilsick. It suddenly reared, glowing red and screeching. It charged at Oilsick, as they cleverly slipped out the back of the cage, and Reed locked the cage behind it. The bug was trapped. Part 2 Characters TCPs Team Good Boss *Reed: A red panda-type TCP. *Oilsick: An oil-type TCP. *Legume: A fin-type TCP. Team Tesseract *Rondelle: An eye-type TCP. *Euclid: A -type TCP. Team Turner *Paisley Jeans: A horse-type TCP. *Long Sally: A lance-type TCP. Deities/Players *Good Boss *Tesseract *Turner Locations 'Player Bases' Good Boss's Base * A square platform that sits above the endless sea of the Boss session, Good Boss' base sits above and below the platform, aspects of it extending into the water. * Has been referred to as an Oil Rig. Links *Stream 1 VOD *Stream 2 VOD Category:Discontinued TCP Sessions